Love at First Coffee
by Nikkii-Marie
Summary: AU: When Kate walked into the coffee shop before work, she had no idea she was going to run into her favorite author, literally. A story of how two people fall in love after a chance meeting. Kate is in her second year as a homicide detective and is 28 and Rick is 35. I know i'm off on the ages but its how it worked into my story. Please review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO ANDREW MARLOWE AND ABC! I WISH I OWNED NATHAN BUT UNFORTUNATELY THAT IS NOT THE CASE!**

**A/N- this is my first attempt at a castle fanfiction, please be gently but I would love your constructive criticism. Hope you like it. **

Kate Beckett walked into the coffee show, today was like every other day. She would go to the same coffee shop by the precinct, order the same coffee and everyday she would walk to the precinct and begin her day as a New York City Detective. She loved her job, she loved being able to wake up every day and give families who lost their loved ones closure. It's something she never got when her mother was killed; it's something she always hoped she would get. But until that day she was happy helping other people find closure. So she did everything she normally did that day, but little did she know it wasn't going to be a normal day at all.

She walked up to the register, ordered a Grande skim latte, two pumps sugar free vanilla and a bear claw, and paid. When her order was called she moved to the counter to pick it up. She turned around quickly, and ran into a man, spilling her coffee all over his white shirt. She felt ridiculous but when she looked up to meet the man's eyes she found herself staring into the most captivating blue orbs she had ever seen, they actually took her break away.

Her breathe was caught in her throat and she was finding it hard to form coherent sentences, but she was finally able to form words after looking away from his beautiful blue eyes and back at his coffee stained shirt.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I just did that, your shirt is ruined now. " She said pretty much all in one breath. She just couldn't get over how captivating his eyes were. She grabbed a napkin and began to wipe his shirt, feeling his toned chest under the coffee stained shirt.

"It's fine, I probably should have been watching where I was going" the man with the blue eyes said.

"No it's my fault let me buy you a coffee to make up for the shirt." Kate said quickly, she was so nervous and she didn't know why.

"No really it's okay."

"Please, it's the least I can do" she said finally looking back into his eyes.

"Fine go ahead, but only if you sit and drink it with me." He said with a smile.

"Okay, my name is Kate by the way." She said quickly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kate" he said extending his hand, which she took, the moment their hands met she felt a spark that she had never felt before. "I'm Rick."

**A/N- REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe she agreed to join him for coffee but after looking into those mesmerizing eyes she couldn't see herself saying no.

She recognized him from somewhere though. She just couldn't quite place it, maybe it was the shock of running into him or the way he was looking at her, his blue eyes soft and that smile that could take her breath away, that was making her lose every train of thought she was having. She knows that she knows him from somewhere.

Now if only he would stop looking at her like that so maybe she could think straight. She doesn't know how in the world she is going to survive the entire coffee date thing, she doesn't want to call it a date cause really it's not a date, he was just being nice cause he probably thinks she is crazy or something, she just doesn't know what to call it. This has never happened to her, she has never been so at a loss for words just because a guy was looking at her. She was pretty sure that this was the only time she had ever felt this way, also when their hands had touch when they shook them, that undeniable spark she felt, she had no idea what that was about. This day was just so strange and she hadn't even got to work yet, the day had only really just begun. She can't even complete a though, how in the world is she going to be able to have an intelligent conversation with him, and if he keeps looking at her like he is now she is sure she is going to make a fool of herself.

His voice finally brought her out of her thoughts.

"So…I'll be over there waiting." He said as he pointed to the empty table in the corner.

"Okay…..uhh what uhh kind of coffee do you like." She stammered, he definitely thought she was crazy, she was sure of it.

"Regular coffee is fine, I'm not picky" he said as he turned around making his way to the table he had pointed to earlier.

She watched as he walked away, still trying to figure out where she knows him from.

She turned to the counter to order both his and her coffee and another bear claw for him, she figured to maybe try and make up for his ruined shirt.

She reached for her cash and her wallet got caught on the book she always kept in her bag, causing it to fall on the floor beside her foot. She couldn't believe how clumsy she was today; maybe she should have just stayed in bed today.

She bent over to pick the book up, which had fallen with the backup. She gasped when she saw the back cover. On the back cover of her copy of "Flowers for Your Grave" was the picture of the author, the author who looked very much like the man she had run into. Then it hit her, she realized where she had seen him and why he looked so damn familiar. He was her favorite author, the one whose novels helped her to cope with her mother's murder. When she read his books she had a feeling of closure just because the people in his novels always got closure, the murderer was always brought to justice and even though her mother's murder was still out there, the books helped her realize that people could get closure and murderers were brought to justice. Now that her mind wasn't all foggy and fuzzy from the way he had looked at her she could remember why he looked so familiar. She didn't know how she didn't realize it before, but everything was happening so fast she hadn't really had time to think. She was about to have coffee wit the one and only Richard Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Wow thank you for all the follows and favorites, made my day. So here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

How in the world had she not realized he was Richard Freaking Castle. She was a huge fan of his work and she just could not fathom how she did not realize who he was. She blamed those amazing blue eyes of his. They literally rendered her speechless. Her order was called so she went to the counter to pick it up and she paced herself for the coffee date thing she was about to do. she grabbed her order and turned to look at the table that was currently adorned with her favorite author. She looked at him, really looked at him, he was so much more good looking in person. He was just so, she didn't know how to describe him. He was handsome but in a ruggedly sort of way. That's it, he was ruggedly handsome. He sat there looking out the window seemingly lost in thought as he ran his hand through his sandy brown hair. Then all she could think about was running her hands through that amazing head of hair. She needed to stop thinking about this. He I a famous writer, she would never have a shot, besides he was a playboy. At least that is how the tabloids make him out to be. Either way it didn't matter, after today she would probably only ever see him on the book jacket of his books. He was only having coffee with her because he knew she felt bad for ruining his shirt. He was probably only doing it out of pitty. But the way he looked at her, she just couldn't describe it. He made her feel like she was the only one in the coffee shop, hell the only one in the world. But that was probably just apart of his playboy charm. It was stupid she needed to stop thinking about this, nothing would ever happen.

She walked up to the table and put the coffees down, which seemed to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Here you go; I also got you a bear claw to um make up for ruining your shirt." She said, actually surprised at how normal she sounded after the realization she just had.

"Thank you, but I thought the coffee was to make up for it?" he said with a chuckle.

"Well yeah it was but I felt really bad so I just thought I would get both, if you don't want it its okay." She said nervously.

"No I want it its fine. There is no reason to feel bad, it's just a shirt, really I don't mind but thank you for the coffee and the treat."

"No problem it's the least I can do." She said finally looking up to his eyes.

"So enough about my shirt, what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I am a NYPD Detective. What about you?" she asked but then realized that it was a stupid question. She knew exactly what he did and now she feels really stupid.

"I am a writer." He said with a sly smile, almost like he knew she knew that already. It was almost like he was reading her mind.

"Oh, anything I may have read?" She already made a fool of herself by spilling coffee on him, she wasn't going to admit to him she was already in love with his books. That would make her seem crazy; he would probably think that she spilled her coffee on him on purpose or something.

"Maybe, have you ever read "Flowers for your Grave" or maybe my latest is the first book in my Derek Storm series." He asked almost shocked that she didn't know who he was.

"I may have heard of them." She lied. At least she could tell by the face he was making he believed her.

"Oh well yeah they aren't that popular yet. You should check them out, they are crime novels and you being a detective you may enjoy them." He said genuinely. She almost felt bad lying to him but she didn't want to make a fool of herself either.

"I will definitely do that." She said nervously. Little did he know she has every book he has published and they are very well worn from reading them over and over again.

"So do you enjoy being a detective?" he asked with genuine intrigue.

"Yes very much so, I like that I get to give the families who lost their loved ones some closure. I hate that they are losing people but at least with some closure they can try and move on with their lives."

"Yeah I understand that." He said with a small smile playing on his lips.

They talked for a half hour about all kinds of things, work, favorite foods, and restaurants. She was having a great time and she really didn't want it to end. She was enjoying his company too much, but she looked at her watch and if she didn't leave now she was going to be really late for work.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to work before I'm late." She said regretfully.

"No its fine I understand." He said and she could swear she head some disappointment in his voice, but that can't be, why he would care that she had to leave, he was probably happy to get rid of her, he is a famous author why would he want to hang out with a detective.

"So I had a great time, and sorry again for the coffee stain on your shirt."

"I did too and don't worry about it, I didn't really like this shirt any way." he said with a chuckle.

"So I uh better go." She said slowly standing up.

"Yeah but first" he started and then pulled out a notebook and pen "here's my number, call me sometime we can get coffee or something again." he said jotting down his number and ripping the page out, then handing it to her. She accepted it and as she was grabbing it there hands grazed each other sending a spark through her yet again.

"Yeah definitely, well I'll see you around."

"Bye Kate." He said while waving at her as she made her way towards the door.

"Bye Rick." She called back.

Did that seriously just happen, did he seriously just give her his number. She looked down at the paper and smiled, he had nice handwriting. Okay she needed to snap out of this she wasn't some teenagerwith a crush, either way she couldn't call him could she, she wanted to but she didn't know if she could. either way right now she needed to focus on getting to work and helping people, and not think about her favorite author and how amazing and funny he was or how much his eyes sparkled when he was talking to her. She had more important things to worry about now, after work she would freak out but not right now.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Okay so there are a few things I have to cover. **

**First thank you so much for the follows, reviews and favorites, they literally make my day.**

**Second, I know that the chapters have been short but they will get longer, I just wanted to introduce the story. Also this story will go back and forth between Kate and Castle's POV (All in third person though.) I have a pretty good idea where this story is going to go, but it may change as the story goes on so I really enjoy all of your input. **

**And lastly, I am going away in a few days so I don't know if I will be able to post till maybe Monday when I get to my destination. But on the car ride I will hopefully be able to type of a few chapters and have them banked for when I have WiFi. I will try and post again hopefully tomorrow or Friday. Maybe Saturday depends on my schedule. But after I get back I will be on track to hopefully post twice or three times a week depending. That may change when I start college but I don't plan on it changing that much, I am pretty good with time management. **

**So here is the next chapter, it is from Castle's POV (In third person of course, I am not good at writing first person.)**

Rick watched as Kate walked out of the coffee shop. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her eyes were gorgeous; they were this tint of green with tiny specks of brown. They were just so beautiful. The way they sparkled when she was talking about things that she enjoyed just took his breath away. She was breathtaking. He loved the way her brown hair fell on her shoulders and how it outlined her face. The way she smiled at him was just; he didn't know how to explain it, other than gorgeous. All he wanted to do was make her happy so that he could continue to see her smile.

Even though her eyes sparkled when she was talking about her job or her favorite foods, he could tell there was some sadness in them. He didn't know what it was yet, but he hoped to run into her again or that she would call him because he really wanted to get to know her.

He could tell just from this first meeting that she was going to be a mystery he would probably never solve, but that doesn't mean he's wasn't going to try like hell to figure her out. Hopefully the fates had it out for him and he would see her again, hopefully soon.

He knew he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her, not that he wanted to. He wanted to know what that sadness in her eyes was and he wanted to help get rid of it. He just wanted to make her smile and make her happy.

As he got up to leave the coffee shop, a young blonde girl, about 22, walked up to him. He could tell she was a fan, but not one that was a fan of his works, but one who was a fan of his playboy persona that was always outlined in page 6 of the latest tabloids. But little did most people know that wasn't him. He didn't want to be a playboy. He wanted to be a normal guy who writes novels for a living and loves to spend time with his 9 year old daughter. But Gina, his publisher, wanted him to be that guy, the guy who went to parties with a new flavor of the week on his arm. That just wasn't him.

"Oh my god, aren't you Richard Castle?" The young women said as she pushed herself close to him, she was wearing a tank top and very short shorts that really left nothing to imagination.

"Yes I am." He said with a tight lipped smile, he wasn't in the mood for this right now; he just wanted to get home to his daughter. And maybe sit by his phone in hopes that Kate would call.

"I am such a big fan; I've read all your books. I love Derrick Storm." She said moving even closer to him as he tried to back up some.

"Thank you, what's your name?" He asked politely because in reality he didn't really care at least not right now.

"Rebecca. Can you please sign an autograph for me?" She said pulling out a sharpie. 'Where could she have possibly kept that' he thought to himself.

"Sure, do you have a book or something for me to sign?" he knew the answer to that was most definitely no but it was worth a shot.

"No, but maybe you can sign my chest." She said with a flirtatious smirk as she pushed her breasts together for him to see.

"Um maybe I can just sign a paper or something." He said as he pulled out the notebook, he had for when he got ideas for his books, and ripped out a page and signed it. "Here you go."

"Oh thank you." She said disappointment laced in her voice.

"You're welcome, thank you for the support." He said knowing full well she has probably never read one his books.

"Oh of course." She said as she ripped a piece of paper off the bottom of the autograph and jotted something down. "Here's my number, you can call me anytime you are in the mood for some fun." She said as she handed the paper to him.

"Oh, well thank you." He said.

"Well I will see you around, hopefully." With that she turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

He wasn't going to call her, he knew he wouldn't and that's why on his way out of the coffee shop he tossed the paper in the garbage.

Maybe if it were a few years earlier, he would have called her for a night of fun, but not now. That just wasn't his life anymore. A few years ago when he was just getting over his divorce from Meredith, His daughter Alexis' mother, he may have thought about going out with her for a drink and spending the night with her. But now he was over that part of his life. He just wanted to meet someone who was worth his time. Not just some one night stand.

Kate would definitely be more than just a one night stand; she seemed like someone who he would love to get to know. He couldn't help but wonder if Kate was a fan of his books, she seemed like someone who would be a fan of his work and not what she could get from him and his fame. Maybe that was what attracted him to her so much, she wasn't fangirling over him like most other girls he's met and dated. He just hoped she would call.

He walked out onto the streets and hailed a cab back to his loft, he was excited to spend the rest of his day with his little girl. He spent the cab ride home thinking about Kate and those amazing green eyes.

When he arrived to his loft he opened the door, and was greeted by his beautiful little girl.

"Hi daddy!" She said as she barreled into his legs.

"Hello pumpkin how was your morning with grams?" He said as he lifted her into his arms, placing her on his hip and kissing her forehead.

"It was fun. She let me help run lines with her for her audition. She is real good daddy, and she says that I'm real good and I could be an actress when I'm older."

"Oh, does she now?" he asked as they made their way to the kitchen where his mother was perched on a stool at the counter reading over a script.

"Yes I did darling, I think she will be a fine actress one day, after all she does have my genes." His mother cut in, with her usual Martha Rogers flare. He loved his mother he really did, but sometimes she was just too dramatic. But then again so was he, not that he would ever admit that to her.

"Ah well let's let Alexis finish school first before we send her off to Hollywood." He said as he used the hand that wasn't holding Alexis to tickler her sides eliciting a giggle from the young red head.

"I know dear I was just giving her some ideas for careers." She stated waving her hands around, as she always did when she was trying to prove a point.

"Of course mother." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well I must be going, I have an audition. Thank you Alexis darling for helping me." she said as she walked over to her son and granddaughter, kissing both of them on the cheek.

"Bye mother, thank you again for watching Alexis."

"Of course darling, you know I love watching her. But I best be going, don't want to be late. Bye all." With that she was out the door.

"So Alexis what would you like to do today?" Rick asked as he tickled his daughter again.

"Stop daddy" she said trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. "Can we play laser tag?"

"Of course, go get the gear while I change into something less coffee stained." He said as he put her down and took off his jacket finally showing his dirty shirt.

"Daddy what happened to your shirt?" She asked finally seeing him white shirt with a giant brown stain on the front.

"I ran into someone at the coffee shop and she spilled her coffee on me." He said with a smile thinking about the amazing women with green eyes that spilled the coffee on him.

"Oh okay, I'm going to go get the stuff, so hurry up and change." She said as she turned to run up the stairs.

He watched her go up the stairs and turned to walk to his room. He couldn't help but smile as he changed his shirt. He took off the stained shirt and laid it on the bed before turning to his closet to get a t-shirt out. He pulled the shirt over his head and turned back to his bed to put the stained shirt in the hamper on his way back to the living room.

He looked at the stained shirt, and just smiled at the fact that his shirt maybe ruined but it was definitely worth it. That stain was a symbol of the amazing women he met and would hopefully be getting to know in the near future.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. As always reviews make me happy!**

By the time Kate got the precinct she was ten minutes late and she was never late. In the two years that she has been a Homicide detective she has never once been late, most of the time she was early. But today she didn't care that she was late. It was worth it, she got to enjoy a coffee with Richard Castle. He more she talked to him the more she realized he was so down to earth. She really didn't strike her to be like the tabloids portray him to be. But then again he could have just been putting on an act to get her to fall for his charm and then she could just be another one if his one night stands.

She liked him though and he really didn't seem like he was a one night stand type of guy. She has met guys like that, many of them, but he didn't come off that way. He came off as just a normal guy that was really talented.

He was a little cocky but if she was honest with herself she kind of found that sexy. He wasn't full of himself, he was an amazing righter and a very good looking man and he knew it. He was confident, and she really found that sexy.

She walked into the precinct taking the elevator up to the bullpen. The elevator dinged alerting her that she reached her floor.

She excited the elevator only to be greeted by her two partners, Detective Kevin Ryan and Detective Javier Esposito. They were both good friends of hers, as well as the medical examiner Lanie Parish, they were all there for her. They were great cops and great friends.

The only thing was is they loved to make her live hell by messing with her. And they were incredibly nosy, but she loved them anyway.

"Yo, Beckett, you're late. You are never late. What gives?" Esposito asked with a smirk.

"Yeah Beckett, what happened, late night or something?" Ryan asked his expression mirroring Esposito's.

"Not that it's any of your business, I was getting my morning coffee and I ran into someone and accidentally spilled my coffee on him." She said with a small smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Esposito and Ryan, thinking about her encounter.

"Hmm, so this someone happened to be a him?" Ryan asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, so what?" Beckett asked, knowing exactly they were thinking.

"Well it's just that you usually get here early so one would assume that even with that little set back you would get here on time." Esposito stated with a smirk.

"Well I felt bad so I had to wait on line to buy another coffee for myself and him." Beckett stated, trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Yes but I mean it wouldn't take that long, you are usually here half an hour early, and it doesn't take that long to get coffee, unless you stopped and talked to this mystery man." Ryan stated matter-of-factly.

"You know what this isn't any of your business. So I was late one time, I don't answer to you two. Besides don't you two have work to be doing instead of harassing me?" Beckett said, trying to end the conversation there.

"Nope, we don't have a case." Esposito smirked.

"Whatever, I'm going to see Lanie." She said turning around and getting back on the elevator she just excited.

"She is definitely hiding something, why else would she go to see Lanie when we don't have a case. And I doubt there's a coincidence it's the same day as her being late." Ryan said as he watched Kate walk away.

"I totally agree. I'll just get it out of Lanie." Esposito smirked and they both returned to their desks.

* * *

Down in the lab, Kate just arrived to Lanie's office. Lanie was her best friend; she told Lanie pretty much everything.

"Hey Lanie." She said walking into the M.E's office.

"Hey girl, how are you today." Lanie asked from behind her desk.

"I'm okay, just a strange morning." She said sitting down in a chair across from her friend.

"Why has it been strange?" Lanie asked with peeked interest.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Now I'm really curious. Did you have a night out or something oh was it with a guy. Oh someone who is off limits? Oh or maybe a celebrity, oh or…"

"Lanie!" Kate said effectively cutting her friend off.

"Okay sorry, I promise."

"I met someone this morning. Someone who I have wanted to meet for a while and something happened." Kate said her eyes staring at her lap.

"Okay girl, you are making no sense. Just tell me what happened."

"Okay, so I was getting my morning coffee and after I got it from the counter I turned too quickly running into this guy, with these amazing blue eyes. I apologized profusely, and then offered to buy him a coffee to make up for ruining his shirt and he said ok just as long as I sat with him and drank it."

"Please tell me you said yes."

"I did, so he went to sit at the table and I went and ordered the drinks. I knew him from somewhere though and it was bugging me that I couldn't figure out from where. I reached into my bag to get the money out and my book fell out. I reached to pick it up and it hit me…."

"Honey books can't hit people." Lanie cut it, with a smirk.

"Oh you are just so funny. No I realized where I knew him from. He was on the back cover of the book I had in my bag."

"But the only book you ever carry around is that crime novel by Rich….Oh MY GOD GIRL, you spilled coffee on Richard Castle?" she asked, stunned.

"YES, and that isn't even the craziest part."

"What can be crazier than that?"

"We sat and talked for like a half hour, about everything, and Lanie I can genuinely say it was the most fun I have had in a while."

"Oh Kate Honey, that's great. But I don't see how that is that crazy, I mean it is because you are a fan and that boy is really good looking, but not that crazy."

"That's not the crazy part. When I said I had to leave for work, he gave me his number and told me to call him to get coffee again or something." She said, smiling at the thought.

"You are going to call him. Right?" Lanie said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know lanie, I mean how can I? He's famous and I'm just a cop."

"So, he obviously liked you if gave you his number, I doubt he gives all his fans his number."

"Well he doesn't know I am a fan, I kind of played it off like I wasn't. That I haven't read his books."

"Well he still gave you his number, so I say call him."

"I don't know."

"Kate, sweetie you deserve some fun, some happiness, so go for it."

"I don't know, maybe." She said, and then her phone rang. "Hello? Okay where? I'll be right there."

"Just think about it Kate."

"I will Lanie, thanks for listening."

"Anytime. Bye girl."

"Bye."

With that she walked out and towards her car.

Maybe Lanie was right, she should call him. He did seem like he liked her. She should call him and see what happens.

The only thing was could she get herself to actually do it.

**A/N Please review. P.S reviews give me determination to write faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey guys I'm back, I'm sorry this update is so late. I have been visiting family out of state and I thought I would have time to write but I haven't. I was taking care of my bab cousin and just spending time with my family. **

**I hope this update makes up for it, and I hope to have another one up tomorrow night or the next day. Enjoy.**

Rick was getting ready to go to a book signing at a local Barnes and Noble for his latest Derrick Storm novel that was released two weeks. It was doing well, and he was really happy with how it turned out. He enjoyed writing Derrick Storm; it gave him a sense of adventure. It was almost like he was Derrick, or at least in fiction he was.

It had been a month since his encounter with the beautiful green eyed detective at the coffee shop that took his breath away.

It's been a month since he gave her his number and told him to call him.

It's been a month and she stilled hasn't called. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't disappointed. But on some levels he understood. He would be apprehensive to call especially since he knew that the tabloids made him out to be a major playboy. They made it look like every night he was bringing some random girl home.

They never made him out to be who he really was, a single father, who lets his mother live with him. He is a guy who would rather sit at home with his daughter rather than go out and party with girls. That's who he is now. He's not some playboy anymore.

He just wished that she knew that he wasn't a playboy anymore. He just wished he could talk to her and tell her that he wasn't that guy any more. Get her to agree to go out with him so he could just prove it to her.

She deserved more than just some playboy who is only after sex. He wanted to tell her that he was more than that guy, he was a good guy, who loved playing laser tag with his daughter, he was a guy who spends his Saturday nights watching Disney movies rather than clubbing.

He just wished she would call. He still gets really excited when someone calls his phone and he doesn't know the number. He knows she has a busy job, so maybe she just hasn't had time to call.

Part of him knows that she probably isn't going to call, but the other part still has hope.

So here he was now on his way to Barnes and Noble for a book signing. His mother had agreed to watch Alexis for him. He was early, but he always liked showing up early so he could look around before all the crazy fans showed up. He loved his fans, but he also knew that a lot of them only liked him for his looks. He wished that would read the books but he knew that wasn't the case.

He walked into the store and was greeted by the manager.

"Hello Mr. Castle. We are honored to have you here today." The manager greeted.

"Hello. Thank you for having me." Castle said with a smile.

"You're here early though; the line is still forming outside. You have quite a lot of fans."

"Yes I know I am early. I would like to walk around a look a little bit if that is ok."

"Yes of course, just know that the store is still open to the general public." She said.

"That is fine. Thank you."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." He said as she walked away.

He began walking around the store. Walking straight to the crime novels section. He enjoyed reading his competitions work. They were all amazing writers, he couldn't deny that and for the most part they were all friends. He enjoyed having them as his competition because they got him to work harder and write better.

He was looking through the section when he got to the 'C' section. That's when he saw her. He saw young women, with familiar long brown hair. And legs that went on forever. He thought at first that he was seeing things. He thought he wanted to see her so much that he was actually hallucinating. Then she turned her head slightly so he could see her face. It was her, the gorgeous detective from the coffee shop.

To his surprise she was holding his book. His latest Derrick Storm novel, but she had said she wasn't a fan. It looks to him as though she is. She is a closet fan, as he refers to them; she doesn't gloat and stalk him like some of his other fans.

It made him feel good that the day at the coffee shop, she didn't obsess that she was a fan and she just talked to him like he was just another guy, which he was.

He walked over to her, making sure that she didn't see him. He wondered whether she was here for the signing or just here to get the book. If she was here for the signing she would probably be in the line outside, not inside buying the book.

He snuck up behind her.

"I thought you said that you never read my books?" He said breaking her out of her thoughts; he could tell he startled her because she jumped.

She turned around so quick, nearly running into him in the process. He looked into those green eyes and just like the first time they took his breath away.

"Oh um, hi." She stuttered, not looking him in the eye.

"Hey, so I guess you are a fan." Pointing the book in her hands.  
"Oh yeah, you do good work." She said nervously.

"Thank you."

"So…." She began, not really knowing what to say.

"So, you never called." He decided to be blunt. He wanted to know that he wanted to call, and that she wasn't just some girl he wanted to get into bed. He wanted to get to know her.

"Yeah, I've been busy." She said slowly. He could tell she was lying.

"Oh that's okay. So are you here for the signing?" He asked.

"Oh no, I just wanted to pick up the book, and then leave."

"Oh so do you have to go to work?" He asked. He wanted her to stay.

"No I actually have the day off." She said nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh so would you like to maybe go get some coffee with me?" He asked.

"Oh umm don't you have the signing to do?" She asked, gesturing to the line of women outside the store.

"Yes but I have a half hour break in between if you don't mind waiting."

"Oh, I don't know." She said quickly. He could tell she was a little apprehensive.

"Listen, Kate, I really want to try and get to know you. I know the tabloids make me out to be this playboy who loves to take advantage of women, but that's not who I am. I am a single father who would rather hang out with my daughter than go clubbing. And I know you probably don't want to know my life story, but I would love to go to coffee with you and just talk. That day at the coffee shop when we talked for a half hour, it made my week. I really enjoyed it and I hope you did to." He said honestly, he wanted her to know who he really was.

"I did have a great time."

"So what do you say, come have coffee with me again during my break?" He said with a smile.

"Um, okay I will go."

"Okay great, the signing is about to start. So I better get going, but I'll meet you here in about an hour?"

"Yes definitely." She said with a smile.

He waved bye and walked toward the signing table. He couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't believe that he ran into her again and now they were going to have coffee together. Maybe fate was real.

**A/N- Reviews make me happy**

**xoxo Nicole! **


End file.
